The past is in the past
by Flame779
Summary: Vegeta and the z gang get transported into his past now they have a part to play when they quickly find out their gonna be in their as well


Vegetas eyes widened as he got pushed by his angry wife his shirt was off and she was crying his eyes remembered "shit!" He cursed he looked down and realised his wife had only seen him shirtless when they were both drunk! And had trunks! She had never seen his battle scars because he kept them hidden from view cause he knew this would happen "I wish we could've all saw your past vegeta! What happen to you!" Shouted bulma angrily

Unfortunetely goku had summoned shenlong outside after he broke chi-chis favourite pan well melted it accidentally "Your wish is granted!" Said the eternal dragon

**It's gonna be the younger people on itlalics and separate paragraphs **

Vegeta opened his eyes "who are you?" Asked goten to the cloaked figure a hood hid their face from view "scram brat!" Shouted the mysterious girl "what have I told you goten no chatting to strangers!" Shouted chi-chi "Sorry mama" said goten trunks glared at the mysterious girl "Trunks!" Shouted bulma hugging her son

_A 1 year old girl with navy blue eyes and blond hair with skin whiter then snow skin and freckles she was short and ran past them as a boy followed he was 8 and had defying gravity spiked hair with bangs he was also short his front tooth was squint and cracked "wait up vegeta!" Shouted the red striped blond _

"Vegeta!" Shouted them vegeta frowned "Who's this?" Asked bulma "shes my younger sister she died when frieza stabbed her" Said vegeta looking at the ground the mysterious girls hands traced a scar that went all along her stomach vegeta glared at her "she was 6 and it was an attempt to brake me it worked" Said vegeta looking down

_They ran inside a room a laughing mess "I win!" Shouted vegeta "awww no fair you always win!" Shouted the little girl stomping her foot and pouting "yeah but what kind of challenge would it be if I let you win" Said vegeta "true!" Said the little girl. Then a guard came in "prince vegeta and brat! Frieza requests your presence at the kings quarters!" Said the guard vegeta stood up and nodded serious the little girl continued to smile "hi!" Said the girl "what's your name?" She continued "none of your buisness brat!" Shouted the guard kicking her "ow! That wasn't nice" Said the girl vegeta growled and hit the guard in the face "hurt my sister again and I will kill you" growled vegeta "I'm alright veggie!" Said the girl_

"You actually let her call you veggie?" Asked gohan vegeta growled at him "she couldn't say vegeta it was either that or big veggie she really did not give me a choice" Said vegeta "you were soft" laughed yamcha vegeta growled and surprising everyone a hand clamped round his throat it was the cloaked figures hand "say anything about my brother like that again and it will be the death of you!" Shouted the girl her hood fell down their eyes widened she was the girl from the memory her blond hair was cut to her neck and the red stripe was still their her face had a scar along her cheek and her eye "fire?" Asked vegeta shocked at what he saw "I'm alive" Said fire smirking

_Fire and vegeta ran into the room fire ran into frieza "oof!" She said landing on the floor the kings face froze and fire looked up to see frieza frowning at her fire jumped and ran behind vegeta "prince vegeta I am recruiting I want you to join me" Said frieza "I won't go anywhere without fire" Said vegeta _

"Awww" Said bulma and chi-chi "who knew vegeta was protective?" Asked gohan "I was the only one who trusted him" Said fire

_"You insolent brat! This is a very generous offer made by Lord frieza you will go with him!" Shouted king vegeta "no vegeta he has to prove himself first bring them out!" Shoured frieza he brought our two children they had purple scales for skin grey eyes and pink hair a purple tale with spikes slashing behind them When suddenly someone grabbed his sister by the throat a knife against her neck "vegeta" Shouted fire struggling the blade pressed more against her neck and she was bleeding "now vegeta you have a choice save your sister and kill the kids or don't and lose all three of them!" Smirked frieza _

"He's a monster!" Shouted trunks and goten "he made you..." Said chi-chi vegeta looked at the ground frowning

_Vegetas eyes widened as the king made no attempt to save his sister fire bit her lip drawing blood when frieza suddenly had him pinned against the wall "pick vegeta" Said frieza "times running out" frieza continued vegeta felt his heart beat in his chest when suddenly a loud scream was heard "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Shouted fire charging at frieza hitting frieza in the face "My my vegeta you sure do have a loyal sister" Smirked frieza grabbing fire by the throat his tail choking her "dont hurt her!" Shouted vegeta "v.vegeta n.n.no!" Shouted fire choking as vegeta closed his eyes and a flash the children were gone "impressive" Smirked frieza dropping an unconscious fire vegeta hugged her "I demand him in my army bring his sister to she may be useful" Smirked frieza _

"He did..." Said goku hands shaking in fury fire put a hand on his shoulder "it's in the past We can't change it" Said fire They looked down to see they started to resemble more humans then ghosts now their shock quickly turned to sheer terror when they realised they were gonna be playing a role to


End file.
